Hotel rooms
by RenardeDePapier
Summary: Three times Tony and Ziva were forced to share a hotel room and one they weren't. Rated T because I am paranoid. Tag to Jetlag 7x13 The missionnary position 9x20, Berlin 10x21 and Family First 13x24
1. Paris, France

_Author's note : Hello ! So, it is my first fanfiction written in English ! Tony and Ziva have shared hotel rooms several times in NCIS and I felt like I really had to write about it ! It is going to be a four-part story I think and the second chapter is almost finished so I will probably be able to post it soon._

 _And because, writing what we think happened before Jetlag (7x13) has become a classic for a fanfiction writer, I always wanted to do my own version. So this is the first chapter ! Not really original but this is what I think really happened. If you are looking for sex scenes, there won't be any, it is mostly fluff._

 _Also, as English is not my native language, I apologize if there are mistakes. Feel free to correct me !_

 _Enjoy ! And don't forget to review !_

 _(Of course, neither NCIS nor the characters belong to me, sadly. All rights belong to CBS.)_

 **Paris, France**

They had landed at the airport at eight pm, both exhausted from the long flight during which they had barely slept. The night had already fallen on the French city. By the time they made it to their hotel, it was already late because of the Parisian traffic that was particularly heavy this day. As Tony took their suitcases out of the cab's trunk, his partner went to the reception where she was met by a very young and visibly stressed employee. She gave her their names and waited while the girl went throughtout the clients' files. Ziva frowned as she saw the woman blushing. She asked her what was happening in french.

"Je suis désolée, il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur lors de la réservation. Je ne peux vous donner qu'une seule chambre pour vous deux, toutes les autres sont prises..."

As Tony walked toward his partner, he could hear her speaking with a charming receptionist, sounding rather exasperated. She turned around to face him, swearing in hebrewsomething he didn't understand.

"Only one room left ! There was a problem with the reservation and all the other rooms are taken because of an embroidery meeting. Told me we'll have to make due or find another hotel they can't do anything.

-I see..well ! It'll remind us memories ! He answered, flashing her his most-charming DiNozzo smile. She shot him a death glare and walked toward the elevator not even bothering to answer. 

* * *

When they entered the room, they were met with an unexpected turn of event. The room was charming, in a very cosy-style and modern colors. But there was only one bed.

"She certainly forgot to mention that ..., whispered Ziva,

-Well, well...DiNozzo said grinning, this is getting even more interesting

-I hardly see how you would find interesting that you are going to sleep on the floor Tony.

-Oh no no no no miss Da-veed, No way I'll do. And if you don't think we are adult enough to share a bed, then feel free to sleep on the floor ! But I certainly won't.

-Okay, she finally gave in, but you, she added pointing an accusating finger at him, keep your hands to yourself or I will make you regret it. I am going to take a shower."

He nodded absently and made himself comfortable on the bed, turning on the tv and looking for a good movie to watch. 

She quickly unpacked her suitcase and took what she needed before heading to the bathroom. When the hot water starts to run down her body, she finally relaxed and let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. If she was true to herself, sharing a bed with Tony worried her a bit. She didn't know how they would react in such close intimacy and she doesn't want them to waste their relationship because of one night and a reservation error. After a while, the sound of water and the orange-blossom scent of her shower-gel allowed her to calm down. They were both professional enough to behave, she told herself before exiting the bathroom.

"Your turn ! I am finished.

-I think I'll shower tomorrow, I am too tired...

She shot him an exasperated glare. He could be so childish at some times...

-You smell, DiNozzo. If you are willing to sleep on the bed, you go take a shower now.

-Ok, fine..., he sighed, Anything for you, milady."

He made a point of brushing past her on his way to the bathroom and stopped abruptly, sniffing loudly toward his partner.

"You do smell really good sweetcheeks, he said sounding surprised, is that orange-blossom ? I never noticed you smelled like this... Are you trying to seduce me by wearing my favorite perfume ?

She rolled her eyes. She was in no-mood to joke this night.

-They didn't have my usual shower-gel at the mall last time. I bought another one. And who in the world has a "favorite perfume" ?

-Well I really like it. And to answer your question, pretty much everyone has actually, I am sure even Gibbs has one !"

She rolled her eyes once more (but made a mental note to buy orange-blossom-scented product again from time to time) and went to sit on her side of the bed, taking the book she bought at the airport. After a while, he opened the bathroom door and get out, rubbing his hair with a towel. He was shirtless, and she couldn't help but let her gaze linger on his torso. He noticed her staring, and smirked.

-Interesting book ? He asked, still grinning at the interest she took in watching his body, see anything you like ?

-In your dreams" she snapped back at him focusing on her book again.

A moment later, both of them comfortably sat in the bed they shared a watching a movie Tony had managed to find with English subtitles. It was a French romantic comedy named La Doublure , which he found rather good. Ziva had fallen asleep quickly, the long flight had really exhausted her. At the end of the movie, he put her book aside, turned off the tv and the lights and settled in bed, taking care of staying on his side and not touching her. A sleeping Ziva can be pretty dangerous and he wasn't suicidal. A few moments later, he felt Ziva shift in her sleep and move closer to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. She whispered something he didn't really understand about being cold. Tony knew he should reject her but he just couldn't resign himself to do so. "She is so gonna kill when she'll wake up" he murmured to himself when he put his arms around her to pull her closer to him, inhaling her perfume, the mixture of the orange-blossom with her personal scent. Hypnotizing and intoxicating.

In the middle of the night, she woke up because of a nightmare (since her return from Somalia it has been rare that she managed to sleep throughout the entire night without having any...) and found herself in her partner's arms, embraced in his scent. She immediately relaxed and enjoyed the warmth his body provided her. In only a few minutes, she fell asleep again. 

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, he was already gone. She notices a note he left on the nightstand. Recognizing immediately her coworker's handwriting, she took it and read it,.

 _Sweetcheeks, I'm off to visit the city of love ! Didn't have the heart to wake you up. See you later !  
_ _(I didn't know you were such a cuddler ...)_

She could perfectly picture him smirking as he wrote the last line, the corner of his lips going slightly upward and his eyes sparkling with pride for what he thought was a clever and witty sentence. It made her smile. She was really glad she had him in her life.


	2. Cartagena de Indias, Colombia

**Cartagena de Indias, Colombia : The missionary position 9x20**

 _Author's note : Here is the second chapter set during episode 9x20 (The missionary position), when Ziva and Tony are sent to Colombia to meet with Ziva's friend Monique. I feel like there are a lot of missing scenes in this ep so...I had to write a few ! (Am I going too far ? Probably, my imagination got a little out of control ^^') Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review !_

 _Just wanted to add that I have no knowledge at all in medicine so I don't know if what I wrote is possible but leave it to literary licence !) and of course, neither NCIS nor the characters belong to me, (which is sad really)._

Cartagena de Indias, Colombia

When they had arrived in the small room that Ziva's friend had reserved for them in Cartagena de Indias, they hadn't even discussed it. Both of them put their things around one bed, leaving the other to the chaplain in mutual and tacit agreement. After the flight and the attack at the restaurant they were all exhausted and the hotel room didn't provide much comfort to relax. While Ziva went on the balcony to take a moment to enjoy the fresh air of the night, Tony unpacked his bag and got prepared to go to sleep. There wasn't any tv in the room and he didn't want to turn on his laptop again so he decided to not watch any movie. Besides the chaplain was already going to bed and he doesn't want to bother her. Seeing his partner getting back in the room and sitting on the bed they shared, he could see her wince in pain as she was rubbing her shoulders.

« Are you okay ? Have you hurted yourself ?

-No...It is just...when I am stressed my muscles are contracting and at the end of the day it hurts a little... But really it's nothing !

-Come here »

He motionned for her to sit on the bed and sat behind her. He pushed aside the straps of the olive-green camisole she was wearing and slowly, carefully he began massaging her tensed shoulders. She, under the soft and warm contact of his hands on her, felt her muscles finally relaxing. He enjoyed the contact of her smooth, gold skin under his touch and let the massage last for a little longer than necessary, both of them lost in their thought.

« Better ?

-Very much. Thank you Tony » 

* * *

He could feel something was bothering her, as she was shifting akwardly on her side of the bed, but couldn't really tell what the problem was. He hesitated to ask her, knowing full well that she didn't like talking about herself but when she let out her third sigh in five minutes, he finally gave in.

"What is it ? he whispered in the night

-What is what Tony ?

-Oh come on Zi, I can see that something is bothering you. What is it ? You can tell me you know...

She sighed again and turned to face him before quietly admitting :

-I am tired of being betrayed.

As she saw his face fall she quickly added, patting his shoulder lightly :

-No, no, I'm not talking about you ! you know I have forgiven you. I was... I was thinking about Monique. She is hiding something from me, I can tell.

-Maybe she is just waiting for the right time to tell you... Maybe she didn't want me or the chaplain to hear it too...

-We went on a walk before dinner. Just the two of us for almost half an hour. I tried to encourage her to confide in me but she just would not stop changing the subject, blathering about how difficult it must be to work with so many handsome men and other silly things ! And then tonight, I walked her back to the reception downstair,... See ! She would have had a lot of occasions if she wanted...!

-She is right about one thing though... he said matter-of-factly

-That is ..?

-I am handsome.

Taken by surprise, she tried hard to suppress her laugher to not wake the chaplain that was only a few meters away from them, but failed

-Come on Zee-vah. I cannot make your friend talk to you but I can at least take your mind away from her !"

He said, beginning to tickle her. Gosh, he thought to himself, I would do anything to hear her laugh like this forever. When he stopped, much to her relief, her eyes were filled with tears and her muscles aches from laughing that much. 

* * *

Throughout the time, sharing a bed has become a habit and no longer embarrassed them. Actually, they would never admit it, but they find it quite comforting when, at the end of a difficult day, they have someone to sleep next to, the heat emanating from their body mutually relaxing each other. During the night, they would always come closer to each other and wake up entangled in each others arms, Ziva's head usually on Tony's shoulder, his arm around her waist, holding her close, the sent from her and the silky touch of her hair on his cheek mesmerising him. This time was no exception.

They were awaken the next morning by the noisy laugher of Monique and the giggles the chaplain was trying to suppress.

« I see, Monique said, he is no distraction at all !

-Tony let me go, she ordered blushing furiously and kicking him in his shoulder

-Hey ! he defended himself raising his hands in the air, you're the one holding me !

Realising he was right, she quickly made her way out of bed and began to rummaging through her bag, trying to hide her akwardness.

Tony went to the bathroom to shower.

« Hey ! Monique called, you guys have fifteen minutes to get ready before we are supposed to leave for the meeting with...

-Fifteen minutes ?! That is too short !

-You should have woken up earlier.

-Fine » Ziva sighed, making her way toward the bathroom.

Monique and the chaplain watched her in doubt. What was she doing ? They could still hear the water running when she entered the room.

« Zi ! What are you doing ? They heard Tony scream.

-Brushing my teeth. Is it not obvious ?

-Hum...What I mean is that...you could have waited till I was finished in here to brush your teeth...

-No. We got only fifteen minute to be ready, considering that you always take forever in the bathroom I couldn't wait. Besides, there's nothing here I haven't seen before Tony, she said lowering her voice in a suggestive tone.

-...Right... » 

* * *

The walls were particularly thin in this cheap hotel and the two women could hear their conversation easily. They just stood in the room, in akwardness, glancing at each other from time to time while the NCIS agents were getting prepared. A short after that, they hear the water stops and the dialogue began again.

« What is this scar from ? It looks different than before

-This is from Somalia..But these days it is turning whiter than before...

-Maybe you should get a doctor to see it...Just to be sure...

-That's nothing tony, stop worrying ill about anything !

-Worrying sick miss America not worrying ill, Tony repplied sounding sarcastic.

-Whatever ! Ziva sighed, exasperated

-No need to be mean ! In that case, no more massages for you Ziva David.

-I don't believe that. You just can't resist touching me... »

The water starts running again for a while.

-Smells good ! Wait...is that orange-blossom ?

-It is Tony. Stop fantasizing, I took it because I like it.

-Of course... » he said, his tone full of innuendos the women waiting didn't understand.

A few moment later, they heard his voice again :

« Woooh...black lace ! This is definitely sexy.

-Enjoying the view DiNozzo ?

-I can't miss such an opportunity

-Get out now that you are done. » 

* * *

He exited the room to face two women looking at him suspiciously.

« What ? Is there something on my face or...

-You're sure you're not dating ?

He let out an embarrassed laugh and when he saw she was being very serious, he added :

-What ? Ziva and me ? Nah, no, we are not a couple ! What could possibly make you think that ? He added, sounding astonished and incredulous.

-Well, let me think, Monique snapped back at him, you spend your time arguing like an old couple, we found you in bed in each others arms, you took your shower together, you were commenting on her underwear ! Is it enough or shall I continue ?

-I wonder what it would change if they beame a couple, the chaplain said lost in her thoughts, now that I think of it, probably nothing. »

Tony shrugged and seeing Ziva coming to join them, he blurted out :

-Hey about that scar Zi ! You should show it to Monique

Tony said, already lifting her shirt up to show the woman a small mark just below Ziva's bra

-Hey, the israeli snapped back kicking his hand, stop undressing me !

-Ouch ! I am only worried about your old wound getting infected ! You hurted me !

-Oh come on, if it was Gibbs it would have been ten time worse.

-I'm not that sure about that...

-Well, next time he will slap you, you will see that I am right.

-He won't

-Of course he will !»

The scar already forgotten again and from what Monique saw, not dangerous, they finally got out of the room to go to their meeting. When walking down the corridor, the Italian got closer to Ziva and whispered in her ear : « besides, I don't know if I have already told you but I really like orange-blossom scent... »

She rolled her eyes at him but smirked. He always managed to make her smile.


	3. Berlin, Germany

**Berlin, Germany : Berlin 10x21**

 _Author's note : Tag to episode 10x21, which had great Tiva-scenes and which I have probably watched a thousand times._

 _The description of Ziv a's dress gave me a hard time and I am still not sure of the words I used and quite certain I made mistakes ! so let me know how should have I written it ? Don't hesitate to correct me, it helps me get better._

 _Thanks a lot for your reviews on the previous chapters, they are as always, highly appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy this third chapter, I think it is a bit darker than the previous ones..._

 _(The characters and NCIS don't belong to me, to my greatest regret! The first dialogue is a quote from episode 10x21)_

 **Berlin, Germany**

When they arrived in the hotel room in the town center of the German capital city, they were pleasantly surprised. The room was not really big but it looked comfortable and quite welcoming. They didn't even realize there was only one bed, both of them now being quite used to it. Ziva immediately took her laptop for them to get an update from Gibbs and Mc Gee while Tony was undressing, planning on taking a nap.

« Oh God, really Tony ? The Italian heard his coworker say

-Oh, hey there McGee. Hi boss ! Uh, sorry, I thought we weren't doing this till later ... »

They shared the informations they got from Adam and hung up with Gibbs and McGee a few minutes later. Then, they had teased each other, him calling her sweetcheeks, echoing another lifetime, another hotel room, her teasing him back, making one of those sexual references that he was always so surprised to hear from her. And finally, they had both ended on the single bed.

If Tony had been with anyone else, another beautiful and sexy coworker whose body he dreamt of every night and with whom he had to share a room and a bed, he knew how things would have inexorably ended. But not with Ziva. Ziva was so much more than a sexy silhouette. She was his best friend and partner. She was broken but still standing. She was a a strength and he admired her for that. He would never forgive himself if he ruined it all for one night.

So they lay on the bed, face to face, staring into each other eyes. He could see she was anxious and tried to reassure her. Eventually, she was in his arm, her head resting on his shoulder, relaxing onto the contact of his warm body.

* * *

« Hey Tony ! Tony ! Wake up, we got to get changed and go or we'll be late.

-Already ?!

-You fell asleep an hour ago

Ziva was looking at him from above, her hands still resting on his arm. It took him a moment to figure out what was happening and when he did, he made a surprised face that made Ziva laugh.

-Oh. Sorry.

-Don't be ! You did nothing wrong. »

And even if he did, with his hair all tousled from his nap, his eyes still clouded from sleep and the mark of his pillow on his cheek, he was too cute for her to blame him seriously.

* * *

When he walked out the small bathroom, the first thing he saw was that Ziva had put on a black dress. It was fitting her perfectly. The dress went down just above her knees, underlining her curves and had opened sleeves that revealed her arms. Althought he could not see it immediately as she was turning her back to him, her decolletage was low cut and showing more skin that he wanted other men to see.

If he was really precise, the very first thing he saw was Ziva's back, still exposed as she was struggling to zip her dress. He walked toward her, staring at her tanned skin (how was her back so tan in winter ?). Oh damn, he couldn't help but think, her back looks so smooth.

« Need help ? He asked trying to sound casual

-I can get dressed alone, thank you Tony, she snapped at him, I am a big girl now.

-Well...if you say so.. But we have to be ready before tomorrow night you know...At midnight, the bad guy will turn into a pumpkin, Cinderella.

-Oh fine, she finally agreed, sending him a death glare and folding her arms across her chest. Do it ! »

He got closer to her and motioned for her to turn around so she was turning her back to him again. Slowly he zipped it ut, brushing her smooth skin and the soft fabric at the same time with his other hand. Ziva smirked.

« You are enjoying this way too much aren't you ? Do not even try to pretend otherwise !

-hum...Guilty your honor »

She let out a small laugh and he was grinning.

* * *

Neither of them spoke when they got back to the hotel room a few hours after, both of them quite shaken by the unexpected turn of events the night had taken. The arrest of Yaniv Bodnar was not what they had hoped for and they didn't really know what to think of it. But if they were honest to themselves, that was not what was most puzzling to them. The intensity of the moment they had shared in the nightclub, dancing, almost waltzing, lost in each other's eyes, time suspended around them, kept coming back to their mind.

Ziva went to the bathroom to take a shower and soon after, Tony could hear the water rolling. At some point, he thought he had heard her crying and hesitate to ask her if she was alright before deciding against it, not wanting to intrude her privacy. He knew she was quite a secretive person. He put his pyjamas on before laying on one side of the bed, massaging his temples in a small attempt to relax. She exited the bathroom twenty minutes after, a trail of steam escaping from the bathroom behind her alongside a scent of orange-blossom. Even if she said she would sleep on the couch, she lay next to him and curled up under the covers.

It had happened before. They had shared hotel rooms and beds, and ended up entangled together at the end of the night, both of them moving in their sleep and maybe unconsciously seeking each other presence. But this night, they had just turned off the light when Tony felt Ziva shift and her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet, because both of them had trouble sleeping and she wouldn't have fallen asleep so quickly, besides she wasn't snoring yet.

"Your pillow isn't comfortable enough, Zi' ?

-Please, Tony... I feel like... I just need to know someone is here for me tonight/that I am not all alone tonight...

he had teased her but when she answered, her voice was barely audible. A calm and praising whisper that tore his heart apart.

-That's alright, sweetcheeks, don't worry. I would never complain when a beautiful woman wants to sleep in my arms.

She smiled but didn't comment and snuggled closer to him, as his arms came around her to hold her tight.

-It's okay Ziva. I am here. I'll always be...Laila Tov. »

He pressed a light kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger a while longer than necessary. Embraced in his scent, she finally relaxed and let her mind forget the events of the day for a few hours. After all, even an Israeli ninjas need to rest sometimes. Tony waited until she fell asleep before he allowed himself to let out the breath he was holding. She had to go through so much these days... The murder of her father, his funeral, the betrayal of Bodnar... But if there was someone who could overcome all of this, it was her.

* * *

He woke up to her crying and screaming in her sleep, next to him in the middle of the night. The muscles of her face were tensed and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was having a nightmare. He sat on the bed, took her hands in his, and spoke to her firmly :

« Hey Ziva, Ziva, wake up ! It's alright, it's just a nightmare, wake up ! I am here.

She opened her eyes in a sudden, her breath quick and her heart pounding, and began sobbing.

He held her tight in his arms, rocking back and forth and whispering comforting words. For how long ? He would never know. It felt like a split second, it felt like an eternity. He did all that he could to make her feel better, but nothing seems to work.

Eventually, she calmed down but stayed in his arm for a moment before distancing herself so she could look at him in the dark. She could only distinguish his eyes, in which the pale light from the street was reverberating. She patted his chest lightly and simply said :

« Thank you Tony.

-Well, hugging a sexy ninja, how unpleasant..

She giggled lightly.

-Really. Thank you. For being there for me.

-I'll always be. »

She appreciated that about him. How he could be so childish at times and how serious he really was when he needed to be, when he let her see through the mask he hid his true self behind. It was his way of dealing with things, with difficulties, his way to go through everything.

Her back pressed into his chest, their hands and legs entangled, his thumb tracing small circles on her palm to soothe her and his breath on her neck, she managed to relax a little and get back to a disturbed and restless sleep, her knight in shining armor protecting her for a moment from the demons that were perpetually chasing her .


	4. Paris, France : and the circle is closed

**Paris, France : Family First 13x24**

 _Author's note : Ladies and gentlemen, Mesdames et messieurs, may I present to you the final chapter of Hotel rooms ! It has been a real challenge for me, considering it was my first multi-chapter fic and the first time I wrote an entire story in English. I would like to thank everyone who has read, left reviews, favorited or followed, thanks a lot for your support !_

 _This last part takes place after the finale of season 13, Family First. There are a few spoilers for this episode so don't read if you haven't seen it ! (are there still people who haven't seen it?)_

 _I hope you'll enjoy it ! And maybe I'll see you again in another fic..._

* * *

Paris, France

When their plane landed in the City of love, Tony took his sleepy daughter in his arms and made his way quickly out of the crowded airport after retrieving their luggage. As it was still early in the afternoon in France, he decided to take a walk and show Tali some of the most famous monuments before going to the hotel . The room wouldn't be ready before six pm anyway. Father and daughter enjoyed the Parisian atmosphere, the gardens, the fountains, the music from the small restaurants. Tony was amazed to see her with stars in her eyes, contemplating the city he had always loved so much. She seemed happy. The past few weeks had not been easy. The young girl had lost her mother and met her father for the very first time while he learnt about her existence. That was a lot to bear for a two-year-old child. She missed her mother and asked for her regularly, still not used to her absence. But still, she had a force, an extraordinary energy that he admired everyday and which reminded him of her mother.

« Abba ! Abba ! Look ! »

The little girl interrupted his thoughts as she ran toward him, beaming, showing him her tiny finger for him to see something on it.

-You found a ladybug Tali ! Look how cute it is... You will be lucky !

-Ladybug ?

-Yes, a ladybug, that's it. »

Hypnotized, Tali kept looking attentively to the small insect until it flew away.

« Gone, she said sounding disappointed

-Maybe it wanted to go home, you know

-Maybe hungry ?

-Maybe ! answered Tony laughing.

He couldn't help but notice his daughter looked a lot like him sometimes.

-Well, we have to go to the hotel now, he added standing up, come on princess ! »

Tali joyfully took his hand and followed him in the Parisian streets, oblivious to her father growing anxiety.

* * *

As they entered the hotel he remembered so well, he felt sadness and nostalgia overwhelming him as the memories flooded back. He felt the urge to run away as fast as he could, taking his little girl with him, far away from all these memories that were hurting him so much. But he had to do this. He had promised himself to do it. He checked in, noticing that the receptionist was not the same than last time. Still, she wasn't better at speaking English and he had a bit of trouble to make himself understood. But the big smiles Tali was addressing the young woman seemed to help her relax a bit and everything went well.

He didn't remember the elevator was so slow or maybe it was that he couldn't wait anymore. He had a premonition, a hunch that he had to come back. So one night when he was watching Tali sleep, he booked two tickets to Paris and a room, the same room they had shared years ago.

He felt Tali tug his hand as she exited the elevator. Taking a deep breath, he followed her, stopped in front of the door and took his time to unlock it.

* * *

As soon as the door opened to reveal the small room, he smelled the fragrance : orange blossom and jasmine and something inexpressible, something that was definitely hers. And he knew, long before he heard his daughter yell « Ima » and saw her run toward the person he less expected to see here. Or maybe if he was honest to himself, that was what he had hoped for when he booked the trip, an irrational hope that he had followed nonetheless. The young woman was holding her daughter tight, rocking her softly and whispering soothing words. Time seemed frozen. Tony had not moved and was still next to the door, their luggage on one arm, Tali held to her mother who kept her in her arms, stroking her hair.

Then, Tali turned toward her father :

« Look Abba, Ima is here ! »

The Israeli looked up, and finally, their eyes met. Tony could feel his heart explode, all the emotions he was feeling mixed up. He let the travel bag fall to the floor and didn't bother to close the door before walking toward her while she put Tali down and did the same. They stopped inches apart, lost in each others eyes, incapable of pronouncing a word. Slowly, he reached for her cheek and stroke it lightly as if to feel that she was real. He let a small smile crept on his face and suddenly he was hugging her, holding onto her, letting his hands run in her hair, on her back, holding her even tighter than it thought possible. He could feel her hugging him back. Not wanting to be left apart, Tali chose to hug their legs and they laugh lightly.

« Ziva, he whispers after what felt an eternity, I am never letting you go again. »

She chuckled and moved back to look to his face, cupping it with her hand.

« I missed you a lot Tony »

She smiled shyly. She was as beautiful as always. He smiled a bit more and he slid a hand on the back of her neck to pull her toward him again, his lips finally meeting hers in a tender and loving kiss. She kissed him back, tears of joy silently escaping from her eyes.

Tali who was beginning to feel really bored, decided that she would explore the room and climb on the bed.

« Abba, look ! Tali is tall ! She said when she arrived on top of it making her parents turn toward her.

-Wow ! I am impressed ! he exclaimed playing her game

The small girl laughed and throw her arms in the air for her father to catch her. Ziva was moved to see how well they get on, how easily they had built a strong relationship in just a few weeks. They really had a special bond.

« Ima crying ? Tali noticed. Ima is sad ?

-No Tali, she answered with a smile, I am very happy to see you two, these are tears of joy. »

Her daughter frowned and seemed to try to understand. Tears were when you are sad. But her Ima was happy. And she pretended that special tears existed, tears of ...joy ? She was interrupted in her reflexion by her father's stomach rumbling.

« Abba is hungry ! She burst out laughing. Time for pizza !

-Some things never change..., said an amused Ziva

-Ladies, if you would follow me, I know a little restaurant down the street... »

* * *

Dinner went smoothly and they were soon back to their hotel rooms. They put Tali to bed without forgetting to give her Kalev. They watch their daughter fall asleep.

« She's beautiful, Tony whispered

-She is.

-Looks a lot like you.

-But she has your eyes.

She turned toward him and taking a deep breath she added :

-I am sorry Tony. For not telling you. I didn't want you to give up your whole life because of me, of us and then, when I figured out you had the right to make your own choice... I was afraid of your reaction, afraid that you would hate me.

-So you decided to keep silent again... Until this bastard showed up and tried to kill you.

-I saw an opportunity.

-You made us think you were dead. God Ziva ! We all believed you were dead ! Can you imagine what you've put us through ?! And the team, he realized, they don't know you're alive. You have to tell them !

-I am so sorry, Tony. I... It was the only way for Tali to be safe. If I am alive, she will never be.

-And what now ? You will spend your life in hiding ? He asked sarcastically.

-I thought maybe I could...change my name ?

-Oh really ?

-Yes, you know, maybe, well if you agree... I could, she hesitated

He was watching her expectantly.

-...become Ziva DiNozzo ?

* * *

He hadn't seen that coming. He was so surprised he had lost the ability to think or speak.

-But if you don't agree, that's alright, I'll find another solution, she tried to reassure him, but couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, It is just... it was... convenient.

-I... Wow, Ziva ...of course I agree ! I just...I mean, three hours ago you were dead and now we are getting married. Calling it an unexpected turn of events would be an understatement. Abby will have a heart attack when she'll find out.

She let out a small laugh, relieved to hear him joke.

-So you are okay with it ?

-Well, yes...If it's _convenient_

-I don't want it only because it is _convenient..._

-Oh yes ? Why else ? He asked, pretending to be surprised.

-Well, she played along, maybe...because I love you ? And I want the three of us to be happy together.

He grinned, genuinely happy.

-That's lucky ! Cause, guess what ! I happen to love you too..., he finished, pressing a light kiss on her lips.

-Indeed, very lucky.

-So...soon-to-be Mrs DiNozzo, will you dance with me ? He asked, charming as ever.

-What ? There is no music Tony...

-So… ? »

Smiling, she let him take her hand and pull her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she placed hers on his shoulders and they began to swing quietly, lost in each other's eyes. After a while, she let her head rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeats, allowing herself to relax now that she was in his arms. There would still be things to sort through, explanations to be made, but this could wait until tomorrow. Now, they were enjoying the moment, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

« Is that Deep Six on your nightstand ? Tony asked, intrigued as they were preparing to go to bed

-It is.

-You're reading McGee's book again ?!

She blushed.

-Actually...Since I chose to stay in Israel, I have read it regularly. It reminds me of when we worked all together. It made me feel like you were all with me. And I know I pretended that it was nonsense, but the way Tim portrayed me... it was quite accurate.

-Seriously ? So you were already head over heels for me back then , he teased

Ziva could see he was enjoying this way too much.

-Oh come on, as if you weren't

-What me ? Head over heels for you ? Nah, sorry, not at all.

She looked at him and weeing he couldn't hold back his laughter, she threw a pillow at him.

-You were never a good liar, Tony »

* * *

« Ima ? a sleepy Tali asked as she saw her mother walked past her baby bed

-Yes ?

-want to sleep with you on the big big bed.

Ziva looked at Tony.

-It is okay with me, he told her.

-Well, Ziva said, lifting her daughter, just for tonight, because it is a special night »

She took the little girl to their bed and settled her in the center of the bed, next to her. Tony turned off the light and came to lay on the other side hugging them both.

« The family is reunited, he whispered, holding the two women he loved most in the world in his arms, I love you...

-Tali loves Abba, Tali loves Ima, Tali answered before falling asleep almost immediately.

Ziva's hand came stroking his cheek before she answered in a breath :

-I love you too »

And with the pale light from the moon, he can see her smiling and her eyes shining with joy tears. At the moment, they know they couldn't be happier.

The end

* * *

So here we are, it is all over ! It is quite strange for me... I apologise for all the mistakes that I did in those four chapters and I hope you liked it. And to finish, I have two words for you :

Thank you !


End file.
